heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Olga Gets Engaged
Olga Gets Engaged is an episode of Hey Arnold!. Synopsis Olga returns home from college for a visit, much to Helga's dismay. But when her sister drops the news she has met a man named Doug whom she plans to drop out of college for to marry, Helga sees this as the perfect opportunity for "Little Miss Perfect" to be not seen as so perfect by Bob and Miriam. But, Doug isn't all he claims to be, and Helga must decide to help her sister or watch her become a miserable mess. Plot Helga is annoyed when Olga comes home from college and shows off her recent achievements. But Olga reveals that she plans to drop out of college in order to marry an actor named Doug LeSham and get a job to support them both. Her parents completely hate the idea thinking that Olga would be throwing her life away while Helga is thrilled believing that this will be Olga's fall from grace. At dinner, the Patakis meet Doug who swoons over Olga. Bob and Miriam are against the idea of Olga rushing into marriage which reduces Olga to tears and she runs to her room sobbing. Helga convinces her to run away and elope with Doug and goes down to get a ladder to sneak Olga out of her room. During that time, she sees Doug deceive her parents into accepting him by lying about his accomplishments and telling them what they like to hear. With Bob, he mentions his love of sports and how he used to play professionally, and hopes to one day make enough money as an actor to open his own chain of appliance stores. Bob tells Doug that one day, the Beeper Emporium will become his. With Miriam, he mentions how young she looks, "mistaking" her for Olga. He says he doesn't understand football and denounces it as a violent sport. When Miriam mentions she was an Olympic-Class swimmer, he mentions he happens to be an Olympic-Class diver. Helga can't believe how Doug managed to dupe her parents, but goes along with it hoping this will ruin Olga. So she tells Olga she doesn't have to run away because their parents love Doug now. After Doug meets the other kids at the park, Arnold falls for Doug's claim that he was a former racecar driver until Helga gives him the truth about Doug. Arnold tells Helga she needs to help her sister even if she doesn't like her, but Helga rejects his advice. At dinner, Helga daydreams about Olga's married life with Doug and imagines that they'd be living in a run down apartment with Doug lying about doing great things (claiming he's going off to Mars as he runs out of the house) while Olga is miserable. Helga imagines her parents berating Olga and telling her to suck it up, as her life is her fault and asking why she couldn't be like Helga. But on the day of Olga's wedding, Helga decides that she can't go through with her plan after hearing Olga tell her how glad she was to have Helga as a sister. Olga tells her she was happy their parents approved of Doug, but she was thrilled Helga approved, as Olga always thought Helga had a great sense of judgement. After Doug finishes calling another girlfriend named Linda, he tells Helga that Linda is his "cousin" whose life he recently saved in a flood. Helga confronts Doug and begins intervening on Olga's behalf. Helga tells him to leave immediately or else she'll expose his lies to everyone. Doug gets angry while telling Helga nobody would believe anything she says and that she's not smart enough to mess with him. He knows that Helga is jealous of Olga, and Olga always gets what she wants, revealing his plans to mooch off Olga and also mooch off Bob's success as a salesman. Helga threatens to press the redial button to tell Linda about Doug's lies and infidelity. Upon hearing that, Doug leaves, admitting he liked Olga, but didn't necessarliy love her. Helga then writes a convincing note to Olga and signs it with Doug's name saying that he had to deal with a crisis in another country. When Olga reads it, she begins to cry, still believing Doug's great accomplishments and saying it would be selfish of her to keep a great man like Doug all to herself and prevent him from doing more good for the world. As she sobs, Helga becomes annoyed and tells her to get over it. Category:Episodes Category:Olga Gets Engaged Category:Episodes that focus on Olga Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes that focus on Helga Category:Episodes in need of a transcript